Spottedcloud's Flight
by MagmaSailorMemes
Summary: Spottedcloud has trained hard to become a warrior, but his heart always lied with the herbs in the Medicine cat. After becoming the apprentice of his friend, will the omen that leers over Spottedcloud's head drive Skyclan into chaos?
1. Prologue

The sun was warm as it came into the den, shining brightly on Spottedkit's face, making him scrunch it in protest. It was too early to wake up! Grumbling, he opened his eyes, looking over at the nest where the other kits would normally be. He saw that they were mostly empty except for both Breezekit and Sandkit sleeping away in their nests. His ears flicked at the sound of some cats playing outside. Shakily standing, he padded out of the Nursery, feeling the cold rock of the gorge underpaw. Shaking off a shiver, he pushed past the vines that covered the den.

"Come on, Hawkkit! Just admit you like Applekit!" A shrill voice teased a few pawsteps out of the den. Spottedkit padded towards the teasing to see Nightkit, Hawkkit, and Applekit sitting a few pawsteps near the stream that went through camp, Hawkkit looking incredibly flustered. The three kits had been born a few weeks after Spottedkit and his brother Breezekit had been born. Nightkit was born on her own, and Applekit was born outside of camp. Some cats had gossiped about seeing a kittypet tom and tiny kit that looked close to Applekit's pelt had been walking around out of their territory very close to the camp recently.  
Spottedkit padded up to the other kits, flicking his tail in a hello as he approached.  
"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Spottedkit groaned at how squeaky his voice still sounded. "What are you guys playing?"  
"Nothing! These she-cat's are bullying me!" Hawkkit whined, throwing back his head. A few snickers came from Nightkit and Applekit standing closeby.  
"Oh, sorry to hear-"  
"He's just being a baby about it! Come on, hawkkit, we were just teasing!" Nightkit let out a purr of amusement.  
"Yeah, sorry if you really got upset over that." Applekit chimed in finally, a smug look on her face.  
Spottedkit looked over at the entrance to see Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw walking into the camp with prey and moss in their jaws, Daisypelt following close behind with herbs almost bursting out of her jaws. The she-cat had started to look older, and Spottedkit had heard her coughing a lot during the night. He hoped for the best for the old she-cat. He watched Hawkpaw set down the moss near the Medicine cat den and Daisypelt thanking the apprentice before the two headed their own ways, looking at the moss one final time gave Spottedkit an idea.  
Raising his voice to get the younger kits' attention, he tried to speak as clear as he could, "Hey, uh, guys, why don't we play mossball? I think Daisypelt will give us some moss!"  
Although he stuttered, the three kits turned at him excitedly, nodding before all getting up and running towards the Medicine Cat's den.  
"Last one there has to clean the elders for ticks when we're apprentices!" Nightkit called out, quickly bounding across the thick roots of a fallen tree that crossed the stream, booking it towards the den, Hawkkit and Applekit hot on her paws.  
"No fair! You got a head start!" Whined Hawkkit.  
"Guess you just gotta go faster, then!" Applekit started to pick up speed, matching Nightkit's speed of running.  
Spottedkit smiled at the other kits, watching them run a bit longer before getting up to his paws and chasing after them, heart soaring with glee.


	2. Chapter 1

Spottedkit was woken up with a jab to the shoulder, and he woke up with a start, seeing his friends in the entrance of the Nursery and Nightkit giving him a smile and beckoning him with her tail, Spottedkit pushed himself to his paws and followed them out of the den.  
"Come on, we're gonna go explore the territory-" Nightkit whispered, turning to let Spottedkit through.  
"Explore the territory? Are you Mouse-brained? We could get hurt!" Spottedkit protested, his whisper turning into a hiss.  
"Come on, we'll be super extra careful and come back before it's even dawn!" Applekit nudged next to Nightkit, and Hawkkit was trying to see over the other kits to see what was happening.  
"Fine, then. But we'd better be quick, my mom told my all about scary loners and kittypets that live on the outskirts of our territory!" Spottedkit nudged the two she-cats out of the way, and they let out a snicker, walking with him. Applekit bounded ahead and took the lead.  
"Alright guys! Adventure awaits us out there. Let's go get it by the tail!" Applekit squeaked out excitedly, standing on a small rock over the stream. She jumped down quickly and Hawkkit cuffed her over the ears, playfully.  
"Are you trying to wake up the whole clan, Mouse-dung? Keep it down and lead the way!" Hawkkit mewed, nudging Applekit, just to receive a nudge from Nightkit just after.  
"See? You do like her!" Nightkit let out a purr of amusement, rushing ahead to wait at the entrance. Hawkkit looked a bit dumbfounded before shaking it off and joining the other kits.  
"Come on guys, we should leave before it's Moonhigh all over again!" Spottedkit murmured, not joining in on the rough-housing. "Don't be such a wet wool, Spottedkit!" Applekit remarked, following Nightkit as she climbed the tall hill that lead out of camp.  
"Don't worry about them. They just like to tease." Hawkkit murmured, following the two kits out of the camp, Spottedkit following close behind after.  
The kits all stood on the soft grass underpaw and looked in awe at the long stretch of forest and meadow that stretched before them. The whole thing looked much different than the gorge that they had just climbed out of. The smell of a faint trail of smoke rose from far above, and a small house had a light on. Applekit was the first one to run off into the forest towards the smell, keeping her head up as she ran through the soft forest floor and newly grown grass of New Leaf, her friends following after her.  
After a while of running, the kits saw a twoleg home, Spottedkit looking at it with wonder. It was much bigger than the cats, but much smaller than the open space of the gorge. The twoleg nest had a thick wall of wood with points around it, with a large gap in the middle, but no kit dared to enter it. The four simply stared at it, all of their faces in awe like Spottedkit's.  
Nightkit's head jerked up, smelling something else. "Come on guys! Something smells better this way!" Nightkit flicked her tail for them to follow her.  
Just as Spottedkit and Applekit were about to walk off, a movement in one of the openings of the Twoleg nest, and the two turned to look at it. Through a thick curtain, a cat could be seen and it watched them, making Spottedkit shiver. Applekit was the first to break eye contact, tickling Spottedkit's nose with her tail as she started to move after their friends.  
"Come on. It's just some kittypet!" She didn't look back at him as she continued on. Spottedkit gave one last look to the small kittypet, just about their age, and ran off after his friends before they got too far.  
Nightkit squeezed her way through a hole in a fence, padding along on the cold stone, turning a corner into a small path. Spottedkit stepped into something wet, and he was startled, looking down at his paw and sniffing it, the rancid smell filling his scents instantly, he quickly shook whatever was on his paw, avoiding it as the group walked tailtip-to-nose through the small path.  
After squeezing through, the four kits found themselves in a more open area, with a large green container near a tall rocky wall. Nightkit climbed up some black blobs near the green container, poking her claws into it and letting it excrete a smell that made Spottedkit's nose scrunch up. The other kits joined up, all sitting on top of the tall rocky wall, looking over into the forest, seeing all of Skyclan's territory at its finest. A thin line of dawn started to shine over the tops of trees and across the meadows, and Spottedkit was suddenly filled with worry.  
"Guys! The sun is coming up- we need to get back to camp before anyone notices!"Spottedkit started to mew, before being shushed by Hawkkit's tail.  
"Wait, Spottedkit- Look down there!" Hawkkit whispered, pointing his muzzle a bit of ways away from the group. A she-cat was limping out of the loner's territory. Spottedkit squinted, stretching to try and see who it was.  
The she-cat strode into view, and Hawkkit's face lit up.  
"Guys! It's Mistbelly!" Hawkkit hissed, trying to crouch in the shadows still on the wall near them.  
The kits followed Hawkkit's lead and hid in the shadows as dawn slowly went across the territory, watching as the she-cat walked back towards Skyclan.  
"Alright, guys, let's go back to camp. We don't want to be caught." Applekit mewed, leading back down the gross, smelly black blobs and back into the forest towards Skyclan.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun beat on Spottedkit's light-colored pelt as he and his friends neared the camp, bumping right into the pelt of someone just as light-colored pelt wise.  
"What are you kits doing out of camp this early- Wait, what are you kits doing out of camp at all?" The white and gray she-cat loomed above the kits and SPottedkit felt guilt prick at his pelt.  
"Well, um, you see-" Applekit started out, shifting her paws uncomfortably.  
"We were out with a senior warrior!" Nightkit bursted into the conversation, looking like she wasn't trying to shake, her eyes wide with nervousness.  
"Y-Yeah! Um, they wanted to take us out early because we're going to be apprentices in a few days!" Hawkkit stuttered his responce, lip quivering as he spoke.  
"Oh really now? And who was this 'senior warrior' then, hmm?" The she-cat looked over at Spottedkit, questioningly, as he hadn't said anything the entire time.  
"Oh, um- uh, Mistbelly?" Spottedkit stammered, speaking into his chest fur, making guilty-looking eye contact with her, fidgeting his paws, looking at the grass and the warrior's face.  
"Mistbelly came in just a bit ago with a wounded paw. She wasn't with any kits-" The she made a questioning face at Spottedkit until Nightkit stood in front of him.  
"She hurt her paw and told us to follow after her, but Hawkkit got stuck in the fence and we had to push them out!" Nightkit quickly replied, and the striped she-cat seemed to think for a while.  
"Yeah- uh, well- EVERYONE RUN!" Applekit shouted, rushing into camp with the other kits on her paws, leaving the warrior looking confused.  
Sandkit and Breezekit watched the kits run back into camp, exchanging worried and confused glances with each other.  
"Our denmates are really weird..." Sandkit murmured to Breezekit.  
"Yeah, really weird. Especially my brother." Breezekit added in, watching the last of their tails disappear into the Nursery.  
When they were safe in the Nursery, Nightkit kept watch through the thin layer of vines.  
"Do you think Poppystripe saw us?" Hawkkit whispered, trying not to wake up the sleeping queens next to them.  
"Of course she saw us, mouse-brain! She stopped us out of camp!" Applekit hissed, trying to keep quiet.  
"I think he meant 'saw us coming into the Nursery'." Spottedkit pointed out.  
"Oh, I don't think she really did see us, but she might tell Thornstar." Nightkit added in, moving the vines for the other kits to see.  
Hawkkit squeezed next to her, squinting his eyes to see properly. Applekit sat right on his side, almost pushing him down.  
"I don't think she's going to tell anyone!" Applekit said, a bit smug. Spottedkit squished through the smaller opening left in the vines.  
He saw Poppystripe watching into the gorge, but be stopped by Blackfoot, nuzzling her and the two walking off.  
Hawkkit made a face and Nightkit and Applekit nudged him, letting out purrs of amusement. Spottedkit let out a smaller purr at Hawkkit's face as he pushed past the she-cats and walked into the clearing.  
"Gross!" He snarled, curling his paws under him.  
"What's gross?" A raspy voice rang out a few feet away, padding up quickly.  
It was Daisypelt, a mouth full of herbs, approaching quickly.  
"You didn't eat a rotten bird or bad prey, did you?" She prodded his side, setting down the herb packet next to him.  
"N-No ma'am." Hawkkit stuttered, getting up to his paws, looking a bit scared.  
"Well, what was gross, then?" The older cat rasped, chest heaving slightly.  
"Um, n-nothing, ma'am-" Hawkkit started out, getting interrupted by a dark pelted she-cat.  
"Hawkkit is scared of love!" Nightkit shouted out of the den, getting some heads of the apprentices' den to get up, and receiving a few glares from some cats, including Hawkkit. Nightkit just snickered, padding out of the den, Applekit following behind.  
"Ah, understandable. Oh well, we'll see what Starclan has planned out for you in the love area of your life, little one." Daisypelt rested her tail-tip on Hawkkit's shoulders, picking up the herb bundle and jumping over the stream, letting out a raspy cough, and tripping over her paws a bit as she headed back to the den. A beforehand-woken apprentice helped her walk back to her den.  
"Awww, Starclan's got plans for little Hawkkit!" Nightkit teased, and Applekit sat next to her letting out a purr.  
"You guys are the worst friends a tom can ask for." Hawkkit murmured, padding past them and heading back into the Nursery, brushing past Spottedkit. The rest of the kits followed him inside, letting out yawns and heading to their own nests, curling up and getting ready for some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright guys! Hide and seek, or mossball?" Applekit yowled, standing in front of Spottedkit, Nightkit, and Hawkkit.  
"Hide and seek!" Hawkkit purred, bounding a bit forwards in joy.  
"How would we even hide? Skyclan isn't exactly the most hidable area, you know." Spottedkit mewed, sitting back down onto the cold rocky floor.  
"We can hide in the dens!" Applekit protested, pouting slightly.  
"That'd be easy to find all of us! IT'd be over in a few minutes." Spottedkit mewed, and Nightkit rolled her eyes.  
"Ugh, count me out if you're playing Hide and seek. I'm playing mossball when you're ready to." Nightkit mewed, jumping up onto the higher ledge of the Nursery, looking down at the kits below, sunning herself in the sun.  
"Aw, come on Nightkit! Just one turn?" Spottedkit padded over to where nightkit laid, stretching up to meet her eye-to-eye.  
"Nah, I'll wait. I can see if it's right or not, in case you guys start fighting on if you're safe or not." Nightkit mumbled, flopping onto her side and closing her eyes.  
"Aww, come on Nightkit! It'll be fun!" Hawkkit pawed at her ears, making Nightkit let out a purr.  
"It's just one round, Nightkit!" Spottedkit jumped up and sat next to the kit, feeling the mixture of warm-and-cold air coming from the end of New-leaf season. They were sure to become apprentices any day now.  
"Weeeellll... Alright. Maybe just one game-" Nightkit turned back onto her stomach, getting out of her sleepy look, for pawsteps to be heard running towards them. "Kits!-" A loud voice boomed, making them all flinch and look around confused, trying to find the voice.  
"Kits! We need to get you ready! Come into the Nursery!" Deerclaw and Fishpelt called from the den, flicking their tails to get them to come closer. Spottedkit looked at the first cat to speak, seeing their leader, Thornstar, the older and a bit frailer leader waiting patiently.  
A queen brought Spottedkit closer, and he looked up to see his mother, Thrushfur, licking the top of his head to slick down the fur. He watched Sandkit and Breezekit sitting a bit aways, already clean. The two ran up to Thornstar, tails twitching with excitement.  
"Bleh, moooom!" Spottedkit whined, trying to move away from his mother, but she kept him still.  
"Stay still, Spottedkit." Thrushfur murmured in between licks, and Spottedkit finally fell still, watching as Thornstar approached the kits and their mothers.  
"Hello young kits! Are you all excited for today?" Thornstar padded up, tail flicking in a hello.  
"It's our apprentice ceremony, right?" Hawkkit asked, padding out from inside the Nursery where his mother, Ambertree laid, keeping out of the other queens way as to not trip on them. She followed him out of the den, looking proud at her son.  
"Yes, it is, good guess! I've already chosen fine mentors for all of you!" Thornstar beamed, looking down at the kits with pride.  
"Really? Can you tell us them?" Applekit ran forwards, having a bit of her fur stick up, making Deerclaw look after her with a roll of the eyes and Fishpelt laugh at her daughter.  
"I'd like to keep it a surprise." Thornstar let out a smug purr, turning and padding off to stand in the clearing, waiting for the kits and Queens to follow.  
The kits quickly bounded to sit under the clearing, watching as Thornstar gave a nod, jumping onto the Higher ledge of Skyclan that lead to his den.  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Thornstar yowled, and cats poked their heads out of dens and from the entrance of camp, starting to circle around the kits and their mothers, some kits with fathers, and some without. The many cats of the clan stood behind Spottedkit and his friends and family, and he puffed out his chest, beaming from the attention. Elder, Warriors, Apprentices, and even the Medicine cat, Daisypelt sat under their own version of Highrock, Silverfur by her side.  
"Today, we shall be making many apprentices!" Thornstar began, looking out over the clearing, catching eyes with the kits.  
"Applekit, Hawkkit, Nightkit, Sandkit, Breezekit, and Spottedkit. Step forwards." Thornstar flicked his tail, beckoning the kits to take a few steps more.  
"Applepaw, Hawkpaw, Nightpaw, Sandpaw, Breezepaw, and Spottedpaw. Do you all promise to train for your clan and do your best to help protect it in the name of the Warrior code?" Thornstar looked across the kits faces, watching as they all said a "yes" in one way or another.  
"Then, from now until you have received your warrior name, you shall train in the ways of our clan as apprentices. I trust you shall all be trained well." Thornstar dipped his head towards the apprentices.  
"Applepaw, your mentor is Silverfur. Nightpaw, your mentor is Wrenfeather. Hawkpaw, I shall be your mentor. Breezepaw, your mentor is Robinwing. Spottedpaw, your mentor is Whiskertooth, and Sandpaw, your mentor is Starlingtooth." Thornstar jumped down, ushering out a dismissal before padding with Hawkpaw and the other mentors and apprentices out of the camp.


	5. Chapter 4

Spottedpaw padded in time with his mentor, watching Whiskertooth's jaw with a wonder. The two locked eyes and Spottedpaw felt his fur bristle and his blood run cold. He quickly turned and started back at the forest and cats ahead.  
"What? Are you looking at the tooth or the scars?" Whiskertooth's voice was rough and gruff, the same way he looked. Spottedpaw looked back warily at his mentor.  
"The, um, scar?" Spottedpaw was shocked at how quiet his voice sounded, feeling himself shrink under the warrior's gaze.  
"It was a brave battle! Me and my sister were trapped by some loners. We had to fight with all we had when a group of clan cats showed up from the shadows and saved us! They chased the loners right off." Whiskertooth boasted proudly, letting out a purr of amusement.  
"Whoaaa... Who were the clan cats? Was is Thunderclan?" Spottedpaw was in awe at his mentor, just catching a few other conversations the other apprentices and mentors were having.  
"You really want to know who it was?" Whiskertooth sounded coy, a change in his pace.  
Spottedpaw nodded quickly, watching as Whiskertooth turned and flicked his tail, calling over to his sister.  
"Starlingtooth! Come over here! Bring Sandpaw, too!" Whiskertooth called over his shoulder, giving Spottedpaw a look after. Starlingtooth and Sandpaw ran over and stood next to Whiskertooth, and Whiskertooth started to fix his walking.  
"Spottedpaw wanted to know what clan saved our lives when we fought those loners!" Whiskertooth looked over at Starlingtooth, who let out a purr.  
"Well did you tell him or are you making it a bit surprise, Fox-dung?" Starlingtooth jabbed his shoulder with a paw, Sandpaw stuck in the middle of the two warriors.  
"I was just waiting for my soft-pawed sister to join so we can tell them together! And I thought, well, maybe you should join me with your apprentice, too!" Whiskertooth's tail slashed around playfully, turning back to Spottedpaw, Starlingtooth looking over her brother.  
"It was..." Whiskertooth started out, looking up at the sky, seeing the sun start to get a bit lower in the sky, but just about a while from sunset. Sunhigh, a perfect time of day.  
"Skyclan, of course!" Whiskertooth let out a raspy purr, teeth showing as his mouth hung open to scent ahead.  
"Starlingtooth. Why don't you tell these kids the full story while I make sure I know where we're going." Whiskertooth padded ahead, and Spottedpaw realized the others were a few tail-lengths away.  
"Alright. So, we were about eight moons old. Young kits, but just a bit older than you guys. We found ourselves trapped near a wall, three grown loners hot on our paws! It was dark, cold, and we had no where else to run. So, we fought! We fought for what felt like hours, trying to outsmart the loners the best we could. But, we were outnumbered. Out skilled. Whisker was bleeding from his jaw, a cut running down from his eye leading to it, my shoulders hurt as the wounds were still fresh. Suddenly, throughout all the fighting, a yowl rang loud above us! The loners' fur was on end, and from the end of the alleyway, there they were! Skyclan cats! Out on patrol! The bravely fought the cats and chased them away to their home. The leader walked over to us and looked us over. He said 'you fought bravely. I have never seen two kits fighting like a whole clan before. You certainly have the scars to prove it.' Out of the blue, the deputy, Thornheart, piped in, and said, 'Bluestar! They should join Skyclan as apprentices. Such strong young cats would help our clan greatly. More hunters, more fighters, it'd all be great!' And we did. We trained as apprentices of Skyclan, and though we were made warriors a little later, I've never regretted a second of it. And now we get to train you! It's such an exciting thing!" Starlingtooth bounded a bit ahead, meeting with Whiskertooth. The two apprentices followed, standing back at their mentor's side.  
"The loners broke your jaw? Is it hard to eat? Or bite things?" Spottedpaw asked, looking up at Whiskertooth as he licked his lips, avoiding his jutted out teeth.  
"You should have seen the other guy!" Whiskertooth joked, letting out a raspy purr. "I don't think I've ever seen a cat book out of an alleyway so fast."  
Spottedpaw nodded, watching his mentor look ahead, happy, despite the wounds and teeth that jutted out, on the outside of his muzzle. Spottedpaw hoped that he could act like him if he ever got wounds that scarred or bones that broke.  
Up ahead, the group of cats were all walking along the border of the territory, twolegplaces and lonerplaces just a few tail-lengths away, and the four caught up to them.  
"What took you guys so long? We're going to look at the full territory!" Hawkpaw called over, looking at Spottedpaw, flicking his tail in a hello.  
"Whiskertooth and Starlingtooth told us about how they joined Skyclan!" Spottedpaw called, rushing up to Hawkpaw, Sandpaw at his side.  
"Isn't that right, Thornheart?" Starlingtooth padded up, playfully nudging the leader.  
"Of course. I still can't believe you asked for your name to be changed to Starlingtooth in the middle of the ceremony! Bluestar was so shocked I thought his jaw would reach the floor." Thornstar padded in time with Starlingtooth, Whiskertooth running up to join them.  
"She wanted to be named like her cool older brother!" Whiskertooth boasted, puffing his chest out with pride.  
"Bluestar wanted to name us Whiskertooth and Starlingclaw. Because of 'how we fought with tooth and claw' against the loners. Ehh, I just wanted to be known with a sibling bond so strong we get the same warrior name!" Starlingtooth mewed over her shoulder at the apprentices.  
"Thornheart? Wow, you must be really old to know Thornstar's warrior name!" Hawkpaw exclaimed and both Spottedpaw and Sandpaw gave him a worried look.  
"Hawkpaw! You don't point out a cat's age!" Sandpaw hissed under her breath. Spottedpaw nodded beside her.  
"It's fine. We are old, though." Thornstar rasped out a purr, tail sqishing along the leaf-covered floor with joy.  
"Do you remember Bluestar's warrior name, then?" Hawkpaw asked, eyes wide, full of curiosity.  
"Hmm.. I think his name was 'Bluescar', if I'm honest." Thornstar looked over at Hawkpaw with a pondered look.  
"Well, only cats as old as you would know, Thornstar!" Starlingtooth purred, Whiskertooth, kept staring ahead.  
"Didn't really change much, huh?" Whiskertooth mewed as he padded past the two older cats, walking ahead of the patrol.  
"Wait! Wait! You cats!" A voice rang out from near the twolegplace, and two cats ran up to the group.  
The cats turned, watching as the two cats ran up to the group, the bigger and older one stopping a few pawsteps away from them, panting for breath.  
"I have a favor to ask you. You're clan cats, right?" The older cat asked, panting between words, licking to slick his fur down.  
Thornstar stepped forwards, Silverfur at his side. "We are. What do you need?"  
"Oh, great! Well, I made a promise to a cat long ago. She was a clan cat? I think so, at least. Very beautiful to boot! Anyways, what I promised was that when my daughter reached the age of six moons, I would give her to a clan of my choice. I choose Skyclan!" The tom let out a purr, looking at the leader and deputy with joy and nervousness, waiting for an answer.  
"Who is this she-cat?" Thornstar asked, Silverfur padded up to stand with Thornstar, looking over the tom and his kit.  
"She, um, told me not to tell anyone. I don't even know if she is in a clan." The tom answered, quick to respond, stuttering under Silverfur's gaze.  
"Hmmm... Fine. What is your daughter's name?" Thornstar asked, taking a few pawsteps closer to the kit at her father's side.  
"Dapple. Her mother chose her name. You'll take care of her, right? And train her to be a warrior?" The tom padded closer to Thornstar, who nodded.  
"Very well. We shall take her to Skyclan and raise her as a warrior. But, on one condition." Thornstar met the wide and worried eyes of the dappled and spotted tom, who's sleek fur bristled slightly.  
"W-What's that?" He shifted his paws, eyes watching anxiously at the leader and deputy.  
"If your kit is to become a warrior of Skyclan, she may not under any circumstances, live with you. You may visit, but on the border of our territory." Thornstar looked intimidating, and Spottedpaw watched anxiously.  
"O-Of course." The tom's voice was quieter as he nodded solemnly.  
"You can say your goodbyes. We'll be sure that you two see each other again. Robinwing, Wrenfeather. Take Nightpaw and Breezepaw back to camp. You four. Go with them." Thornstar murmured to the apprentices. The apprentices nodded, following after Wrenfeather and Robinwing. The breeze was cool and the grass moved softly, flowing with grace. Spottedpaw knew that something big was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 5

"From now until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Dapplepaw. I hope you will be treated in the clan with respect." Thornstar yowled on top of the Highrock, and the clan joined in cheers for the new apprentice.  
"Dapplepaw!"  
"Dapplepaw!"  
Spottedpaw watched with skepticism as Applepaw padded up with Fishpelt by her side.  
"So, you're my sister?" Applepaw mewed just loud enough for Spottedpaw to hear, Dapplepaw replied with just a nod and Applepaw let out a squeal, bounding in circles around her sister in glee, Fishpelt watching with a happy expression as the two seemed to be getting along.  
Spottedpaw watched the family reunion with an unsure expression. Dapplepaw was quiet, and Spottedpaw had a weird feeling she might change Skyclan in a way.  
As Spottedpaw padded into the den, he realized just how cramped the hole in the wall was. With the new, and older apprentices, it was almost like they'd have to sit up to sleep.  
"Bleh, no space! It's just like the Nursery again. Right, Nightpaw?" Applepaw joked, nudging the apprentice, who looked a little less than thrilled to be smushed.  
"Yeah. Just like the Nursery." Nightpaw agreed as she padded out of the den, flopping down outside and curling up.  
"Um, who else is going to sleep outside?" Hawkpaw asked, looking after Nightpaw as she left.  
"I'll go outside." Spottedpaw quickly got to his paws, and three of the older apprentices followed suit.  
Spottedpaw adjusted on the hard, dusty floor, shifting to try and get comfortable, he watched as Emberpaw, the oldest apprentice, slept on the other side of the opening to the den. The two other apprentices, Graypaw and Silverpaw walking side by side, padding to the entrance of the camp.  
A She-cat pushed past the two, and Spottedpaw watched as the apprentice looked crest-fallen, padding closer to the den. Spottedpaw quickly got to his paws, much to the grimace of Nightpaw, who let out a grumble, padding up to the she-cat.  
"Are you alright? You look upset." Spottedpaw stood in front of her, tilting his head.  
"Oh-Uh, yeah. Something happened during training." The she-cat murmured, looking back at the entrance as a warrior walked into his den, not even giving the apprentice a glance.  
"What happened?" Spottedpaw straighten back up, looking between her and the den.  
"I don't feel comfortable talking about it in camp." She shrugged.  
"Well, um, want to go outside of camp to talk about it?" Spottedpaw looked joyful for the she-cat, and she took a while to consider it, then nodded afterwards.  
"Great! Let's go, then." Spottedpaw walked with the older apprentice out of camp, walking along a soft trail of grass that was still present. Spottedpaw lead her to the border, walking across it, and the apprentice followed, looking nervous and worried as she padded across it. They padded through the hole in the wall that Spottedpaw and his friends had when they went exploring through the territory.  
They climbed the blobs again, a few white and new black ones thrown in the mix, Spottedpaw was careful not to poke holes into them like Nightpaw had done. They quickly climbed onto the green box, hopping up to the fence afterwards. Hopping onto the roof of the twoleg building in the lonerplace, the got comfortable, watching the night sky ahead, and the forest move just a bit of a ways away below. Spottedpaw looked over at the older apprentice.  
"Um, what's your name, by the way? It'd probably help a bit to know." Spottedpaw shifted, the grating feeling of the roof making him wince.  
"Mousepaw. I'm Graypaw's sister." The she-cat murmured, turning and looking at Spottedpaw, to stop mumbling into her fur.  
"That's a very nice name." Spottedpaw mewed, giving a happy look towards Mousepaw. "Want to talk about what happened at training, then?" He asked, turning his full attention towards her.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, Tigerfur has just been giving me a really hard time! I slipped when I went hunting earlier, and he made me start all over again! I tried to practice fighting with Emberpaw, and I won! But Tigerfur said that I 'did it, but just not in the right way'. I just want him to be proud of me for something! It's been like this from day one! I just hope he'll make me a warrior when I finish my assessment..." Mousepaw trailed off, staring back towards the forest.  
"Huh. Maybe you should talk to him, then? It might help. He might just be trying to make you tough to be the best warrior you could be!" Spottedpaw tried to reassure Mousepaw, resting his tail-tip on her shoulders.  
"Maybe..." Mousepaw nodded, and the two ended up staying on the roof until dawn came, and the two then ran back to camp.  
It was three days later, Spottedpaw and Nightpaw were on a hunting patrol and Wrenfeather and Whiskertooth wanted to test how well the apprentices hunted together while they went a separate way.  
"Ugh! I can't scent anything from this cold!" Nightpaw growled, fluffing out her fur, her fur bristling afterwards, seemingly on edge.  
"Are you okay, Nightpaw? You don't seem that excited to hunt..." Spottedpaw prodded a few leaves in what he thought was a hole, but just felt the thin, spread out grass under his paws.  
"Well, hopefully we'll catch something. We still have to go dig up that mouse we left back there!" Spottedpaw gave Nightpaw a reassuring look.  
"Hey, um, do you ever wonder if you belong in the clan?" Nightpaw asked, suddenly, making Spottedpaw look shocked.  
"Um, not much. Why?" Spottedpaw turned, giving his friend a worried glance.  
"It's just that it feels like I can't fit in, or just don't fit in. Like, I- wait! Hear that?" Nightpaw got into a crouch, motioning Spottedpaw to follow. Following the scent, the came across a thrush, and Nightpaw ran ahead, pouncing on it and giving it a killing bite, saying a thanks to Starclan for the prey. She padded back to Spottedpaw who flicked his tail excitedly.  
"We should go back to camp! Wrenfeather and Whiskertooth will be so proud! Let's go get the mouse, first." Spottedpaw mewed, turning to head towards where he buried the mouse. A sudden growl made his fur stand on end, and Nightpaw matched his expression, both wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. The growling came closer and the two quickly ran off. The growl turned into a bark, and it felt like a hot breath was right on their paws. Spottedpaw turned around, seeing the fangs and claws of a large dog, feeling energy surge through him, he pushed himself forwards, turning and hiding into a bush once he got enough distance. He scented, trying to see if Nightpaw followed him, hearing thundering pawsteps rush past him, he poked his head out of the bush and saw the tail of the dog rushing past, Nightpaw stuck running in front of it. Spottedpaw felt his blood run cold, feeling his paws stiffen. Watching as they got farther, he shook himself back to reality. He then got up and pelted down the forest trail they ran down, rushing after the dog, fangs bared.


	7. Chapter 6

His paws hurt as they trampled down the hard, slippery ground, leaves catching on his claws and almost making him trip. The dog was getting closer and closer into view as he ran, he sprang up, claws unsheathed, and landed on the dog's back, hearing a yelp, and seeing Nightpaw ahead, on her side. It sent rage into Spottedpaw, and he clawwed harder, jumping off of the dog to stand in front of him. The dog growled and lunged forwards, and Spottedpaw felt teeth on his neck, the last thing he saw was Nightpaw laying just a few tail-lengths away, and then he passed out.  
He woke up in a place he didn't recognise, fur standing on end when he realized he was in the lonerplace! A couple of cats were talking about something quietly in front of him, and he flinched, seeing he was rested on one of those stinking black blobs from earlier. Nightpaw padded wup to him, wide eyed.  
"Oh! You're awake!" She muffled through a full mouth of mouse, clawing up her way to sit with Spottedpaw. As she went in to take a bite, one of the cats that were talking padded over.  
"Ay! Don't eat that. Clan cat's are so stupid sometime, that mouse was poisoned. Give it here." The tom growled, pointing to the floor in front of his paws with his muzzle, looking at the two expectantly.  
"Oh, uh, sorry, Robin." Nightpaw mewed cheekily, pushing the mouse down the black blob where it laded at his paws.  
"And don't go poking holes into the trash bags again. It smelt around here for days!" The cat named Robin grumbled and picked up the mouse, padding around the corner of a building, and disappeared.  
"You okay, Spottedpaw?" Nightpaw mewed, nudging her friend who was in shock.  
"What happened? All I remember was the dog, and blacking out... Am I in Starclan?" Spottedpaw looked wide eyed at his denmate, who let out a purr of amusement.  
"No, mouse-brain, we're in the loner place! These really nice pack of loners saved us, and their leaders are taking care of us until we can get better." Nightpaw mewed, turning over on the "trash bag" and sunning her stomach. The other cat padded up to the two apprentices, and Spottedpaw felt his blood freeze and his fur stand on end.  
"Are you two okay? Is there anything that hurts that we missed?" The she-cat spoke with a soft and caring voice, Spottedpaw was thrown off from the kindness, weren't all loners meant to be rude and bloodthirsty? That's all Spottedpaw had heard his entire life.  
"You're not gonna kill us?" Spottedpaw tried to stand up quickly, but his shoulder was racked in pain, and he ending up shakily sitting down, trying not to loose his footing.  
"Who in the world told you that? You're cats aren't you? Why would we?" The she-cat looked at him with a puzzled look, sitting down.  
"My parents? And mentor?" Spottedpaw matched her confusion, and Nightpaw broke the silence, sitting back up.  
"We're from Skyclan, Ivy. We don't have that great of a relationship with loners."  
"Ah, understandable. Not all of us loners have good intentions. How's your shoulder?" Ivy lightly pawed at Spottedpaw's shoulder, making him flinch.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine..."  
"You knocked your shoulder out and Ivy fixed it. My back leg and tail got a lot a bruises and I got a couple scars to prove it!" Nightpaw let out a purr, nudging Spottedpaw lightly.  
"Oh, wow..." Spottedpaw looked down at the scars that littered Nightpaw's flank and winced at them, looking back at the loner called "Ivy" as if asking for answers, before Robin came back, someting dangling from his jaws.  
"Here you kits go. Eat up." The older tom grumbled, setting down a plup mouse in front of the two, on top of the trash bags.  
"Thanks Robin!" Nightpaw let out a purr, licking her lips, and bending down for a bite. The scent of frsh kill wafted up towards Spottedpaw's nose, and his mouth was watering.  
"Here, eat up Spotted!" Nightpaw pushed the mouse over with her muzzle, and Spottedpaw lapped up up hungrily without another word.

It had been a moon after what had happened, and Spottedpaw's shoulder had "healed up nicely", as Ivy would put it. Evey now and then his steps would skip, but after just a few moons longer, that should heal up nicely. But, for now, he was running along the line of Skyclan's boundary, trying to see how well his shoulder would bear. Stopping to catch his breath, he stopped, fur fluffed up from the cold air, he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around at the night scene of the forest, had his senses muddled since he gotten hurt? He had been coming out every night he could since his shoulder had started to heal in place.  
A growl sounded from behind the bushes in front of him, and he kept himself low to the ground, tail swaying as he watched more of the over grown ferns and moss shake from what he hoped was Skyclan cats.  
Four cats pounced out, letting out growls and hisses towards Spottedpaw, feeling a rush of air and fur pass him to stand in front of him, opening his eyes from fear to see Nightpaw, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. 


	8. Chapter 7

The four warriors had pounced, circling around the two apprentices. Nightpaw was staring them all down with the strength of all of the four clans combined.  
"What are you doing here, loners?" A silvery tom hissed, his blue eyes shining in the pale moonlight. Spottedpaw could feel himself sinking under his gaze, as Nightpaw let out a hiss, it was almost as if he could recognize the tom's voice.  
"We are passing through! Move along and no one will get hurt." Nightpaw uttered a growl, turning to watch a dappled dark brown and grey tom who circled around Spottedpaw, his teeth letting off a shine, just enough to see them.  
"Nightpaw?" A soft voice of a she-cat had startled both Spottedpaw and the patrol themselves, Nightpaw eased up, looking forwards as a dark grey she cat padded forwards from the overgrown forest, her blue eyes shining bright as the light shown past her muzzle.  
"Wrenfeather?" Nightpaw's voice was only a whisper, resheathing her claws and padding forwards, the two she cats seemingly in shock before letting out purrs of joy.  
"Nightpaw!"  
"Wrenfeather!"  
The two she cats let out yowls rubbing against eachother, sharing a few licks to eachother's pelts. Spottedpaw felt a presence behind him, pelt bristling, he turned and saw the silvery tom looking down at him, it was Whiskertooth, his silvery pelt and sharp scar looking the most prominent in the night's light, and spottedpaw felt like he was going to break just from the staring.  
"Spottedpaw... It's been a whole moon! What happened? Where have you been?" He worried over Spottedpaw like he was a kit, fretting over him so suddenly it took Spottedpaw for surprise. The two other cats pushed forwards past Whiskertooth, it was Hawkpaw and Sandpaw, who both looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouthes.  
"Spottedpaw!"  
"Spottedpaw! Breezepaw will be so happy to see you again! He's been so upset over you missing." Sandpaw mewed, brushing past him, padding over towards Nightpaw and Wrenfeather.  
"Spottedpaw! Oh my Silverpelt, where have you been? Applepaw and Dapplepaw have been worrying for you nonstop!" Hawkpaw piped in. Spottedpaw felt a pang of annoyance and concern that the new- well, now homely apprentice had worried about him, despite not knowing him that well beforehand. "W-Well, there was a dog, and when Nightpaw and I went, uh, hunting, it chased after her, and I tried to fight it I think..." Spottedpaw started off, trailing off as he tried to remember what had happened on that fear-filled morning, before Whiskertooth leaned in, Hawkpaw following suit,  
"We chased off a rather large dog about the time when the halfmoon shown when you two were missing! We thought it had killed you somehow!"  
"Then I woke up in the lonerplace where a group of really kind loners took care of us! My shoulder might not be as well if not for them!" He mewed quickly, looking between his mentor and friend and the place he had been staying for a moon's time.  
"Wow! You were super brave! What were the loners' names?" Hawkpaw purred, excutement almost bubbling over his ears just about.  
"Ivy and Robin were the leaders there, I think! Or the medicine cats..." Spottedpaw souned unsure, weakly wiping a paw through the dewy grass, not meeting the two Skyclan cats' gazes. Whiskertooth made a move, pushing past Spottedpaw, Hawkpaw and Spottedpaw looking at him a bit shocked.  
"We should get back to camp, then. The clan will be happy to know you two are okay." He purred, padding off past the she-cats in front of them heading to the direction of the clan.  
"Man, Applepaw will freak out when she sees you, Spotted! And Night, too! I can't wait to train together again!" He mrrowed with excitement, rushing after Whiskertooth, Wrenfeather, and Sandpaw. Wrenfeather and Sandpaw seemed to look a bit upset, Wrenfeather giving off a solem nod before her and Sandpaw headed back towards Skyclan.  
"Are you ready to go back? Apparently the whole clan missed us!" Spottedpaw mewed, his vvoice quiet as he approached the dark she-cat cautiously.  
"I'm not going back, Spotted." Her voice was quiet, but as she spoke, it was like the forest, or even the world went silent for just five words.  
"...You're not?"  
"No. It's just that... Have you ever wondered if where you were born isn't where you belong?"  
"...Sometimes, yeah... Is that why you're leaving?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Where are you going to go?" His voice was shaky, the same as his paws, but he dared not to take a step forwards, in fear he'd topple over himself in shock.  
"The lonerplace... I think. Ivy and Robin asked if I wanted to learn under them, and I think I'll take them up on the offer." She gave a look of pity to Spottedpaw, who nodded solemly in return.  
"I won't stop you, Night. If this is really what you want to do, I wish you good luck." He gave her one last look, turning to head back to camp alone, but Nightpaw let out a yowl.  
"C-Can you still visit me?" She yowled, and Spottedpaw gave off a nod, the two letting out small purrs at what was happening.  
"See ya, Spotted."  
"See ya, Night."  
"Oh, um, one last thing?"  
"Yeah?" He stared at her and the forest, his world feeling different and the same all at the same time.  
"Can you call me Nightpelt? I may not be in Skyclan anymore, but I'm a warrior at heart."  
"Of course, I'll tell the clan, too!"  
"Thanks, Spotted."  
With a heavy heart, he turned away from his long time kithood friend, heading back into the forest to the home where his heart laid. Though, he didn't feel as upset, as he knew he would see her again. 


	9. Chapter 8

By the time a halfmoon had passed, Spottedpaw felt at home in his clan again. He'd been training again, and although Applepaw and Hawkpaw were upset to see Nightpelt leave Skyclan to become a loner, they knew it was her choice to make.  
He was on patrol with Whiskertooth, Robingwing, and his brother, Breezepaw. His brother was chatting his ear off as the four cats were checking the border.  
"And then, Sandpaw grabbed the thrush by the tail feathers and brought it down! The whole clan was super impressed! And, Spotted, Thrushfur really missed you, and even _Silverstarling_ looked for you and Nightpaw with Wrenfeather every night! Applepaw chatted my ears off every day askin' if I knew _anywhere_ about where you went! Her and Dapplepaw seem to be awful close, too, as if they were _**RAISED**_ together! Ha, what a _thought_ , right, Spotted?" Spottedpaw's gaze lingered on the lonerplace as they passed it, his heart yearning to go back and spend night with his friend on the trashbags, and have races in Skyclan's border. No cat other that the Day-light warriors even dared to move and inch away fro the border anymore, as if they were afraid of being taken by the loners, too. _Or maybe just the dog coming back_ , Spottedpaw grumbled in his thoughts, mulling over what might be keeping them away. "Spottedpaw!" Said apprentice snapped back to what was happening, turning to look at his brother, who looked less than happy. "Geez, Spotted! It's like all you ever do is ignore everyone else other than your mentor, and Hawkpaw, and Applepaw, now! It's like you don't even have time for family!" He grumbled, rushing forwards to keep pace with his mentor, leaving Spottedpaw to take up the rear on his own.  
"Don't hold it against them, Spottedpaw. Some of them think you left on your own accord." Whiskertooth tried to assure Spottedpaw, resting his tail tip on the apprentice's shoulders, to which he pulled away from.  
"But, I didn't!" His hiss hurt his own ears, and Whiskertooth winced.  
"I know you didn't. Not everyone has the same opinion. They're just unsure you're going to stay loyal, unlike Nightpaw."  
"She's Night ** _PELT_** , Whiskertooth! And I am loyal. I was born in Skyclan, and it's where I will live, for the rest of my life! Maybe you can't see that, either!" As his paws turned to run, it was like the eyes of the clan were watching him, Whiskertooth sat where he was, and he didn't stop until the faces were a memory. He found himself near the border of the Thunderpath and the Lonerplace, scenting the disgusting black tar monster stink of the Thunderpath, and the sharp smells of the Lonerplace mixing together.  
"I think you were brave." The voice came from behind him, and he turned around quickly, seeing Mousepaw- Now Mouseheart, stand a few whisker lengths behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

"What are you doing out of camp?" Spottedpaw turned, flicking his tail in a mixture of irritation and confusion.  
"I just- I... I saw you run out after that argument with your mentor..." The she-cat shuffled her paws, "And since you helped me when I was upset with Tigerfur, thought I'd at least try to help you."  
"...Thanks, Mouseheart." Spottedpaw gave off a weak smile, padding towards the warrior, "I think we should just go back to camp now. You've... actually helped me a lot."  
"Oh! Well, um? No problem, then?" The pale brown she-cat seemed confused at the short interaction, Spottedpaw wondered if maybe she wanted to talk more. _Well, there will be more time to talk in camp, anyways._  
"You're doing what?"  
"I'm joining Skyclan as one of your old day-light warriors!"  
The sound of a few chattering cats could be heard as Spottedpaw padded back into camp, Mouseheart at his side, a few clanmates seemed to be circling around two cats in the clearing, some of the apprentices were perched higher to try and see, and elders were sending anxious glances towards each other, and some Nursery queens.  
Spottedpaw tried to see which cats were surrounding the other two in the clearing, and he could spot Thornstar, Emberwing, Silverfur, and Daisypelt were closer to the two cats, and a few scattered warriors, Wrentooth, Robinwing, Starlingtooth, Tigerfur, and Wrenfeather sat a bit farther, Tigerfur letting out a few sighs every now and again. Spottedpaw squinted, trying to see who was in the middle of all the cats, finding Fishpelt with Dapplepaw and Applepaw sitting next to her, and...  
 _The tom from before!_  
"What's going on?" Spottedpaw asked Wrenfeather as he approached, and the dark she-cat stood up, turning to get a better hearing.  
"Some kittypet tom was stalking around our border causing a huge ruckus with his collar, and our patrol stumbled upon him." The she-cat muttered, as if distasteful that the patrol had be interrupted.  
"It's that weird tom from before, Dapplepaw's father, I think." Whiskertooth grumbled, trying to see over the other cats.  
"He looked like it..." The apprentice muttered, padding a bit closer to hear.  
"So, it's true then? You two were mates?" Spottedpaw could hear the deep gravely voice of Thornstar, and Silverfur's tail lashed.  
"I just thought you called her your daughter so she'd fit it! I didn't know it was, well, serious!" The silver she-cat sputtered, and Daisypelt rolled her eyes.  
"It was obvious from day one, Silverfur. I swear, if you get anymore oblivious, Starclan might not give you your lives!" The pale aging she-cat spat, giving a glare towards the deputy.  
"Well-" The she-cat began, only to be interrupted by Emberwing.  
"Well, we haven't had day-light warriors in ages. At least, not since Skyclan was driven out long ago." The splotchy tom stated, his green eyes shining with worry.  
"I say if this tom is willing to join, we should let him. If he shows promise in being a warrior, so be it. Maybe he will become a full warrior of Skyclan in the end." Thornstar began, and Fishpelt looked a bit worried.  
"No!" All eyes turned towards the silver-spotted she-cat and she seemed to shrink under the shocked gazes.  
"I-I mean... Look, Tony, if you're going to join, y-you gotta be sure to come everyday, a-and you gotta work hard! It's not going to be like your kittypet home. Food won't just be given to you, and you're gonna have to learn how to fight, and patrol borders, and-and-"  
"Enough, Fishpelt. I've made my choice. Tony is going to become a day-light warrior of Skyclan and train in our ways." As Thornstar finished his scond sentence, it was as if Fishpelt looked disheartened. _How come Fishpelt isn't excited to have her old mate in Skyclan?_  
The old leader turned, climbing up onto the clan's Highrock, standing just in front of his nest.  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under Highrock for a clan meeting!" His voice boomed in the canyon, and many cats started to pad into the clearing of the camp.  
"Today, a cat from outside of Skyclan will be joining us as a day-light warrior!" At the phrase "Day-light warrior" many cats started to murmur things to themselves, and some cats shook their heads disapprovingly.  
"A 'Day-light warrior'? What in the name of Starclan is that?"  
"Pah! Thornstar is going to let kittypets rampage through Skyclan whenever now!"  
"He looks a bit small to be a warrior!"  
"What if we get driven out again from this?!"  
More disapprovals started to arise from the chattering cats, but from what Spottedpaw could see, Tony just seemed to be as chipper as usual. _Maybe he doesn't let things get to him? It's like the insults are falling off of him like water on leaves!_  
"Quiet down!" The old leader growled, and as the cats' voices seemed to go quieter, he continued the ceremony, "Tony shows great potential. I think it would be worth it to at least try and give an outside cat a lesson in our ways. Tony even has kin in our clan, and if he doesnot prove to be a formidable warrior, then he will be sent back to his home to be with his twolegs. Tony." He called down to the spotted tom below, who perked his head up.  
"Yeah?" His ears twitched, and all eyes of the clan were on him, as the cats had formed around the tom, as if to gawk and stare at him.  
"Do you agree to learn the ways of our warrior code, and to protect Skyclan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"Of, of course! So much so!" The tom's eyes sparkled as he nodded eagerly, some warriors gave him questionable glances.  
"Then, from now on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Tonypaw. Emberwing will be your mentor." As the tom finished, the splotchy ginger and white tom padded up to the newly made apprentice, touching noses with him.  
"You have the eyes of the clan on you now. You have a great potential to prove yourself to them." The young warrior muttered, and Tonypaw dipped his head in respect.  
"I'll make sure to make all of Skyclan proud!" The young spotted tom's voice boomed against the walls, and Thornstar dipped his head in respect. Fishpelt looked on in something that was akin to fear and Applepaw looked at her mother in worry. Dapplepaw ran up to her father, and started to excitedly talk to him about his apprenticehood.  
"Clan dismissed."


	11. Chapter 10

A few days passed, and seeing the new cat happily trot into the large gorge, the cats of Skyclan had started to accept the new apprentice. Spottedpaw was happy at this, as it seemed the other cats had started to forget him being away for a moon.  
 _It still feels like everyone's forgotten Nightpelt, though..._  
"Aw, come on Hawkpaw! I knoooow you like me!" Applepaw's voice rang in Spottedpaw's ears, and it snapped him out of his own thoughts. He turned to see his friends, Applepaw and Hawkpaw, with Dapplepaw sitting close to her sister, enjoying watching Applepaw tease Hawkpaw.  
"Ugh, I do not! Grow up Applepaw!" Hawkpaw let out a growl, trying to walk away, but Applepaw ran in front of him.  
"Aw, come on, Hawk-y! I'm just kidding... Or am I?" She let out a purr of delight and she rubbed against his cheek and he made a face. "Besides, the whole clan knows you're just _hooooopelessly_ in love with me, and I to you!" She let out another purr, a smile wide on her face.  
"No way!" He turned to Dapplepaw as if asking for help in the situation.  
"It's pretty obvious." The spotted she-cat gave a smug smile towards the dark mottled tom, who sent her a hard glare.  
"Ugh! Whatever. I don't have to sit here for this!" *He grumbled, pulling away from Applepaw and stomping over to Spottedpaw, who gave an awkward smile to him.  
"Hey Hawkpaw." He greeted the other tom as he sat down hard with a thump, glaring at the she-cats who now started to talk to each other across the other side of camp.  
"Hey Spotted..." The tom mumbled, sliding to lay down and rest his head on top of his paws.  
"How come you keep getting upset at that?" Spottedpaw asked out of curiosity, thinking hard on why his best friend seemed to get so upset at Applepaw's weak teasing.  
"Upset at what?" Hawkpaw snapped towards Spottedpaw, clearly angry.  
"Why be so upset about her small teasing?"  
"Because... Well, b-because.. I just am, okay!" The darker tom turned away, staring at the wall of the gorge next to the running stream. Spottedpaw let out a sigh, letting a small smile form onto his face.  
"You got it bad, huh?" He couldn't help but let the tinge of sadness line his words. Hawkpaw finally turned to face him.  
"...Yeah. Applepaw is so cute...beautiful... amazing in every way possible! I just-... I wished she'd stop teasing me to confess and let me do it on my own terms!" Hawkpaw mewed, his voice quiet, but full of love, his face matching his words as his brows knitted together, as if asking for help.  
"Okay, how about this... Confess to her the night you two become warriors." Spottedpaw suggested, resting his head on a paw, looking at his friend with a smile, "After your vigil, that is."  
Hawkpaw nodded quickly, lapping up everything that Spottedpaw was saying, the two spending a few hours talking before having to get to their apprentice duties.

* * *

"I mean, I know I never had a chance with him anyways, but, all of this? Hawkpaw's trying to warm up to Applepaw, and it's like, it started out as a friendly competition, but now... I'm worried if they're going to be fighting, soon..." Spottedpaw let out a sigh, his paws hanging over the stone fence, it had been about three moons later, and the apprentices would be warriors Nightpelt at his side, brushing her tail comfortingly against his flank.  
"It sounds to me like /you've/ got it bad, Spotted..." Nightpelt murmured, giving her friend a sympathetic look. The white spotted tom returned her a look of sadness, "You know it's okay to put yourself first sometimes, right?" The dark she-cat tilted her head questioningly.  
"Yeah... But, he /really/ loves Applepaw, Night... I can't get between that..." Spottedpaw let out a sigh, his heart hurt thinking about his best friend- and crush, and hung his head over the wall, letting out a longer sigh.  
"And who's to say that Hawkpaw will reject you? What if he feels the same!"  
"I mean, he thinks so strongly about Applepaw... Do you really think he could think the same about me?" Spottedpaw looked up at Nightpelt, raising his head slightly.  
Nightpelt nodded, lifting Spottedpaw's head up with her paw fully, "I'm sure any cat would love to think of you like that, Spotted. Plus, you two would always be friends, no matter what, right?"  
"...Right."  
"So, go ahead and put yourself out there! What's the worse that can come from it?" Nightpelt nodded, as if confirming something to herself.  
"You're right, as always, Night." Spottedpaw chuckled, "When did you get so wise?"  
"I can't take ALL of the credit... Robin and Ivy are amazing teachers." Nightpelt purred, a large smile on her face.  
"Seems so. I'm gonna go and try out what you said, good luck with your training!" Spottedpaw called as he hopped down onto the trash bags, then padded back to the crack in the stone fence, squeezing past.  
"And you're so idiotic!" A voice shouted over the growl of another cat, and Spottedpaw's ears pricked up, recognizing Applepaw's voice, and padded towards it.  
"Wow, maybe if you used the time you think of those stupid arguments, princess, then you could help your stupid kittypet father with his training!" Hawkpaw finished with a hiss, almost happy to see the look of shock on her face, "Yeah, that's right! I saw your father tripping on his own paws yesterday! Tonypaw will never be a true Skyclan warrior at this rate!" He opened his mouth to continue, but Applepaw beat him to it.

* * *

"Just shut up, Hawkpaw!" Applepaw hissed, looking like she was about to sob, Spottedpaw realized that both of the cat's claws were unsheathed, "You know what, if you're so sick of me, and-and my family, and MY kittypet blood, then how about you just don't talk to me! Ever!" She hissed, turning away quickly and padding back to camp, tail lashing angrily.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
Spottedpaw decided that it wouldn't be that good of a time to confess anything, and started to walk back to camp, tail dragging along the ground. They really needed help.


	12. Chapter 11

A few moons had passed, and Hawkpaw was taking his final assessment with Applepaw, much to his luck. He wished he could have been paired with Spottedpaw, or Dapplepaw, or even Sandpaw or Breezepaw! Anyone else but the she-cat that padded next to him, their mentors, Silverstar, the pale gray deputy who had become leader just a moon before, as Thornstar had gotten killed in a battle against rogues, and his new mentor, Wrenfeather. The two older she-cats were chattering to eachother about where to have the two apprentices hunt. Applepaw kept walking in time with him, staring straight ahead with a glare. _What a fleabrain..._ Hawkpaw thought, rolling his eyes, _She'll make it obvious to **everyone** that we're fighting!_  
"Hawkpaw?" Silverstar turned to look at the tall apprentice, a questioning look on her face. It took him a second to realize he had been asked a question, and the rest of the group was now watching him.  
"U-Um-uh, yes?" He stammered, feeling his worry prickle under his pelt as Silverstar rolled her eyes.  
"I asked where you two think you should hunt. Near the lonerplace or that fenced in place a ways away?" The gray she-cat repeated, and Hawkpaw saw Wrenfeather give him a pity smile out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Applepaw already said she'd like to hunt near the Lonerplace. What do you pick?" Silverstar looked at him expectantly, and Hawkpaw nodded.  
The, um, Lonerplace sounds nice." He replied sheepishly, and the leader nodded, flicking her tail for the three to follow her, and he saw Applepaw give a smug smirk to him then turn and pad along with the other she-cats.

* * *

The two apprentices had started their hunt together, and their mentors said they would be in different places in the forest, and that after their hunt, they'd have to find them with their prey. 'Glad we got to finish to the training portion, at least. Well, not all of us, but Applepaw and Sandpaw finished that part of the assessment together, and I finished the fighting with Dapplepaw, too... Man, that cat is so quiet it's scary!' Hawkpaw thought to himself, but was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a huff from Applepaw.  
"...What?"  
"It's just that you've been so lost in your thoughts, it's almost like you're turning into Spottedpaw when he first came back." She snapped at him.  
"Well, at least I'm like my best friend! You're nothing LIKE Nightpelt OR Dapplepaw!" He glared at her, and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Different personalities make friendships FUN, mouse-brain!" Applepaw called over her shoulder as she started to pad faster, and Hawkpaw followed suit.  
"Uh huh, and that's why you don't visit Nightpelt anymore." He stuck his tongue out at Applepaw, and she stopped, turning around quickly.  
"Like, can you ever shut up about my friends and personal life, Hawkpaw?"  
" _Like, can you ever shut up about MY friends and MY personal life, Applepaw?_ " He mimicked in a teasing manner, and Applepaw let out a growl of frustration.  
"It's like trying to talk to a kit! What are you, 2 moons again?" Applepaw's face as angrier than it had been in all these moons of arguing yet, and it looked like she was ready to claw his ears off.  
"Ya know, I wish we'd have been paired in the fighting moves part of the assessment! I would have _loved_ to shred that pretty coat of yours!" Hawkpaw growled, barring his teeth.  
"You know what, if you **REALLY** want to keep dancing around this, then, fine. We fight. Clearing near the camp. Claws unsheathed, and whoever win, wins this **STUPID** fighting once and for all!" She hissed, getting in his face as he glared at her.  
"Fine. Let's race, then." Hawkpaw relaxed his shoulders.  
"After this assessment." Applepaw turned to pad near the lonerplace, and Hawkpaw stood up fully.  
"Why not now? Or are you too scared?" His voice had an edge to it that he would end up regretting later, and he saw the orange, white, and black dappled she-cat stop in her tracks and twitch an ear. Once he thought he was getting to her again, Applepaw turned around and dragged her claws swiftly across his right cheek. Hawkpaw's blood felt cold at the feeling, and the wound started to burn like fire as it drew blood.  
"Was that too scared for you?" Applepaw smiled at him, digging her claws into the dirt and grass underpaw. Hawkpaw crouched down, looking up at her with a glare.  
"Not at all."

* * *

Spottedpaw was padding along with Dapplepaw, Whiskertooth, Poppystripe, and Daisypelt, who had stated that she needed to collect herbs and might as well watch the young cats in their assessment, anyways. As the five cats kept walking together, they suddenly heard loud yowls and hisses, making each cat look at each other with worry, and start running towards the noise.  
When they finally came into view of the fight, Spottedpaw saw Applepaw had pinned Hawkpaw down and was currently biting his paw, and could only imagine Dapplepaw looked as shocked as he did, and Hawkpaw let out yowls and cried of pain. Whiskertooth immediately jumped over the small bush in their path and grabbed Applepaw by the scruff, dragging her off. Daisypelt and Poppystripe pushed forwards, Spottedpaw and Dapplepaw following after. Whiskertooth dragged Applepaw a ways off and Poppystripe was helping Hawkpaw up, Daisypelt looking over him quickly, as his wounds had been much worse than Applepaw's. Spottedpaw rushed over to Hawkpaw, Dapplepaw at his side.  
"What happened? Why were you two fighting?" Spottedpaw sounded exasperated as he looked up and down at Hawkpaw, who licked blood that had tricked from his cheek from his paw, and he let out a grunt.  
"I'm fine."  
"No you aren't! You two would have probably killed each other if we hadn't come!" Spottedpaw felt his voice soften when he heard Whiskertooth starting to loudly scold Applepaw, who pouted and wouldn't look up at him.  
"I'm alive aren't I!" Hawkpaw hissed, weakly standing up to his paws and getting in Spottedpaw's face, "You're such a medicine cat!"  
"Hey." Daisypelt called over to Hawkpaw, who looked over at Daisypelt with wide eyes.  
"N-No offense."  
"All taken." The old she-cat replied gruffly, an motioned for Hawkpaw to come over to her, and Dapplepaw pushed past him, stopping in his path to glare at him, then continued towards Applepaw. Spottedpaw followed after her, watching Hawkpaw with a look of pity, though he didn't look back as he continued to pad over to the medicine cat.  
"What in the world were you two even DOING fighting? Isn't Silverstar and Wrenfeather testing your HUNTING today? Your claws should only be used on your prey-"  
"Whiskertooth."  
"What if Hawkpaw gets an infection? What if YOU get an infection? What will your family do then? Where are your mentors, I need to knock some sense into them-"  
" **WHISKERTOOTH!** " Dapplepaw repeated again, sounding louder than the last. Spottedpaw looked over at her with wide eyes, and took a step back, pelt bristling with worry. The large silver tom turned an glared at her, her sister, Applepaw, sending her a thankful look.  
"I'll handle this. Go find Wrenfeather and Silverstar." The apprentice stood tall, and the silver tom rolled his eyes and padded off into the forest. Dapplepaw took a few steps up to Applepaw, her sister meeting her halfway, and Spottedpaw stood at her side, almost stuck with honey, basically.  
"Oh, Dapplepaw, thank you so much-" Her sister was cut off as Dapplepaw whapped her on the head with her paw.  
"What are you, stupid? Why in the world are you fighting your friend? Your clan? What's gotten INTO you!" Dapplepaw glared at her sister, and as green eyes met green eyes, Applepaw let out a sniffle.  
"I'm sorry! Hawkpaw's just been picking on me for so long now, a-and I'm sick of it! I know I shouldn't have fought him but-"  
"But nothing. You shouldn't have fought period. Next time, go to his mom or something, or even Silverstar! It's all good to fight invading rogues and loners, but once you fight your own clan, it all goes downhill. We are all a family, Applepaw. You HAVE to remember that." Dapplepaw nodded to her sister, and Applepaw nodded solemnly. She could see Spottedpaw's shocked face and open jaw at her wisdom. ' _I'm more than just a kittypet, Spottedpaw._ '  
"Now, go apologize okay?"  
Her sister nodded solemnly, and started to pad towards the other wounded apprentice, Spottedpaw at their heels after a while.  
The dappled apprentice approached the old white and pale ginger medicine cat with a forward gaze, while her sister padded onwards to apologize to Hawkpaw, and Daisypelt responded with a smile.  
"Ya know, I like your style." The old she-cat smiled, and Dapplepaw smiled back , eyes shining.


End file.
